Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate to a keypad of a load control system for controlling the amount of power delivered to a plurality of electrical loads from an AC power source, and more particularly, to a method of easily configuring a keypad of a load control system with a new button configuration.
Background
Typical load control systems are operable to control the amount of power delivered to an electrical load, such as a lighting load or a motor load, from an alternating-current (AC) power source. A load control system generally comprises a plurality of control devices coupled to a communication link to allow for communication between the control devices. The load control system includes load control devices operable to control the amount of power delivered to the loads in response to digital messages received via the communication link or from local inputs, such as user actuations of a button. Further, the load control system often includes one or more keypads, which transmit commands across the communication link to control the loads coupled to the load control devices.
FIG. 1 is a simplified block diagram of known lighting control system 100. Lighting control system 100 comprises a multi-zone lighting control unit 112 coupled between an AC power source 114 and a plurality of lighting loads 116 to individually control the amount of power delivered to, and thus the intensity of, each of lighting loads 116. Lighting control unit 112 is coupled to communication link 118, which enables lighting control unit 112 to communicate with a plurality of keypads 120, 130, e.g., a keypad with two buttons and a keypad with five buttons, respectively. Communication link 118 can be implemented as, for example, a four-wire RS-485 communication link, among other types of communication links. Each of keypads 120, 130 is configured with a unique identifier, i.e., a unique address. Accordingly, lighting control unit 112 is operable to transmit digital messages to the keypads using the unique addresses of the keypads. Lighting control system 100 can also comprise additional keypads, which may each have a different number of buttons at different locations on the respective front surfaces of the keypads.
Keypads with configurable buttons are known those of skill in the art. The button configuration (i.e. the number and arrangement of buttons that are provided on the button assembly of the keypad) and button functionality (i.e. the functions that are selected by actuations of the buttons; an actuation is the pressing of the button such that a micro-switch located behind the button is pressed or actuated, causing or creating an electrical impulse or signal) can be modified in the field. For example, the faceplate and button assemblies can be removed and replaced to modify the button configuration. After changing the button configuration, an installer may then modify the button functionality of the keypad via programming.
Certain known keypads utilize a dual-inline package (DIP) switch mounted on a printed circuit board and accessible to the user to set the button address, as well as the button functionality and the button configuration. In this case, the switch locations create a digital word (typically 8 bits) that can be read by a processor. Because the switches of the DIP switch are used to dictate the button configuration of the keypad, the individual switches of the DIP switch must be changed when the button assembly is changed.
Since the individual switches of the DIP switch tend to be rather small and difficult to access, the process of setting DIP switches in order to configure keypads can be challenging. Accordingly, the keypads may be configured incorrectly. For example, two keypads can be configured with the same address, which causes communication errors and unreliable system operation. Also, in order to change the button functionality or the button configuration, the user must remove the faceplate and the button assembly to access the DIP switch, and must refer to a user guide in order to determine the appropriate positions of the individual switches of the DIP switch to achieve the desired functionality or configuration.
Known keypad configurations exhibit these types of problems. U.S. Pat. No. 8,077,058 assigned to Lutron Electronics Co., Inc. of Coopersburg, Pa. discloses a method for configuring a keypad of a load control system. A keypad of a load control system is operable to determine the button configuration of the button assembly installed on the keypad in response to simultaneous actuations of the top button and the bottom button of the button assembly for a predetermined amount of time. The keypad is further operable to store in a memory of the keypad data representing the button configuration. After the keypad is installed in the field and the button assembly is replaced, the keypad can allegedly be configured to operate with the new button assembly.
However, there are disadvantages associated with this and other methods of configuring a button panel. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods, modes and systems for easily configuring a keypad of a load control system with a new button configuration.